Marshal
The Marshal Marshals are bards that have studied the art of war, being inspiring and loud and maybe a little annoying but just enough so that it's a motivating factor to kill enemies instead of the marshal himself. Inspiring Presence The marshal is always shouting out words of encouragement, or maybe he's more of a drill sergeant type who browbeats his soldiers/allies into doing the right thing for their job. At 8th level, the Marshal gains proficiency with heavy armor and martial weapons if they didn't already have those proficiencies. In addition, at the start of each day, they choose a number of auras described below to 'prepare' equal to their Charisma modifier. The marshal can only have one aura active at a time, but it is continually in effect unless the marshal is incapacitated, and covers an area of 30'. The marshal can change their aura as a bonus action. The bonus added for each aura is equal to one-half the Marshal's proficiency bonus. *''Defy the Reaper: Double bonus to death saving throws. *''Demand Fortitude: ''Bonus on Strength and Constitution saves. *''Force of Will: ''Bonus on Wisdom and Charisma saves. *''Master of Tactics: ''Bonus to Armor Class against reaction attacks (such as Opportunity Attacks). *''Motivate Body: ''Bonus to Strength, Constitution, and Dexterity checks (but not initiative checks) and skills. *''Motivate Mind: ''Bonus to Intelligence, Wisdom, and Charisma checks and skills. *''Over the ''Top: ''Bonus on damage rolls. *''Prepared to Strike: ''Bonus on Dexterity checks for initiative. *''Restful Presence: ''Bonus on healing received from spending hit dice. *''Watchful Eye: ''Bonus on Dexterity and Intelligence saves. Tactical Repositioning Marshals are pushy, but they get results. Gotta give them that. At 13th level, the marshal can expend a bonus action and some of their movement, allowing an ally to move that amount instead. If they end their turn adjacent to the Marshal, they double the benefits of any auras the marshal has active until the end of the marshal's next turn. Master of War The marshal has a mind for war, always readjusting his strategy and calling for greater results when things look bad. At 18th level, the marshal's auras increase to an area of 60'. Additionally, they can expend a bardic inspiration use to gain one of the major auras below for 1 minute. The auras grant the ability to roll a die and add it to their associated effect, the die being equal to the marshal's bardic inspiration die (so d12). The aura's effects can only be invoked on any given ally once per round. *''Hardy Soldiers: ''The ally subtracts the die result from damage dealt to them by an attack or spell. *''Motivate Ardor: ''The ally adds the die result to a damage roll. This is limited to once per turn instead of once per round. *''Motivate Care: ''The ally adds the die result to their Armor Class against a single attack. *''Resilient Troops: ''The ally adds the die result to a save they make. *''Steady Hand: ''The ally adds the die result to an attack roll.